Pokemon Shining Star
by owl productions
Summary: Jason is your typical child. He grew up on the Iron Islands, his parents own a karaoke bar. But when he follows the Pokémon professor after a series of events, his whole world changes. Rated T to be safe, as I plan on changing Jason's language as he ages. And as always, R&R and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: a simple trainer from Sinnoh

**A/N: I feel like I shouldn't say, but still. I do not own Pokémon. all I own are the OC's in this story, save for a few who are created by my great friend Florean. This is originally his world, and I am allowed to create my own story here. Now enjoy your first chapter**

On the Iron Islands, a boy, not older then 13, wearing a black blazer over a white blouse, and black jeans was standing in front of a restaurant, handing out coupons.

"Free dessert when purchasing dinner at Music and Food! Don't miss out on our live music nights! Every Saturday and Sunday!" the boy yelled. People seemed to be ignoring him. Only the regular guests really visited their karaoke bar anyway. The boy went back inside, and handed the coupons to his dad.

"I've been outside for over an hour. I'm going to play with the water Pokémon near the docks." the boy said. The father, a tall man with a bald head and a grayish beard, smiled at his son. The mother, a big woman with brown hair, walked out of the kitchen, behind her was her Kricketune.

"Give me your blazer, Jason!" she said. The boy sighed and took off his blazer. He then walked outside to visit the docks.

* * *

It was calm for a change at the docks, not a soul was seen. The boy slowly walked towards where he saw pokemon in the water. And as always, there was a lone Starly, waiting for the boy. He jumped up and down happily when he saw the boy. The boy and the Starly played for a long time, until the sun started to set. The Starly flew off, to his little tree atop of one of the many mine entrances. Jason walked home, and was greeted by a full café. His mom and dad were working as hard as they could.

"Hey, kiddo. Want something to eat?" his father asked. Jason sat down and grabbed a bowl of noodles.

* * *

Some time passed, and it was Jason's birthday. As he lived on an island, there were not a lot of children. Jason was playing with the Buizel and his befriended Starly at the beach. The Buizel would shoot water beams up in the air for Jason to run under, while the Starly would try and redirect the beams to hit Jason. Jason's father was looking, while the Kricketune was looking at the playing group, whistling happily. After a while, Jason's father called him, and told him to come home in a few.

As Jason walked back home, Starly was following him. As Jason arrived at the doorstep, he waved Starly away, and entered the restaurant. Most of the regular customers were there, all wearing party hats. As Jason entered, they began singing 'Happy Birthday.' Jason's parents walked out of the kitchen, with a small Kricketot walking after them.

"Here you go, son. Your first Pokemon." his mom said. Jason picked up the Kricketot, which just fitted in his hand.

"How does the name Soad sound, buddy?" Jason asked. The Kricketot hopped around, whistling happily.

* * *

Some time passed again. Jason was working in the café. As he was cleaning a table, he noticed a briefcase.

"Mom, do you know who was sitting at table 5?" he asked.

"Yes, that was Professor Rowan, and his assistant, Lucas. Why do you ask?" "they forgot a briefcase." his mother put it behind the counter. Jason took of his blazer and hung it up.

"I'm going to our training location." Jason said as he picked up his Kricketot and walked out towards a flat piece of land.

* * *

Jason was throwing Soad towards some standing rocks. "Headbutt." he said. Kricketot flew head first towards the rocks, and broke a lone standing stone. With a big smile, Jason was looking at the move his pokemon just did.

"Alright Soad." Jason said. A man in a blue cloak, and a blue hat, walked up to Jason.

"Hey there kid, training hard I see?" the man asked. Jason nodded smiling, as he picked up Soad and put him in his neck, where Soad hid under his hair.

"I wanted to give you something, for your birthday. Sorry I couldn't make it, but here you go buddy." The man handed Jason an egg, and a strange looking pokeball. "It's a surprise." The man said smiling. Jason thanked the man and walked back home, holding the egg in his arms.

* * *

"Mom, look what Riley gave me!" Jason said as he enter the café again.

"An egg? Why would he give you that?" his dad asked.

"For my birthday!" Jason smiled. Jason's dad smiled back and grabbed the egg. Jason put on his blazer and began working.

It was night, Jason was just done working, as he walked outside to look.

"Jason, they'll come back, don't worry." his mother said.

"Mom, dad, what if I go after them? I know where the professor lives, so why not?"

"You're too young to go out on your own." his father began.

"It's a small journey. Besides, he has Soad to protect him." his mother said. Soad hopped on the table and huffed proudly.

"Alright, but come home as soon as you can." his father said.

* * *

"Alright Jason, come home soon." Jason's mom said as she waved her son off. As the boat left the harbor, Jason took a big chunk of air, taking it all in.

"I'm finally going on an adventure, just like the many trainers before me." Jason said to himself. Soad jumped from his shoulder to the briefcase, and walked next to Jason.

"We have to head towards Sandgem Town, which will not take too long, think you are up for it?" Jason asked Soad. Soad nodded bravely.

* * *

The boat arrived in Canalave City. Jason hopped off and began looking around. He could see sailors everywhere, all checking him out. Soad began making a lot of noise, and Jason turned around. In his momentum, Jason bumped into one of the walking sailors, making him drop a heavy crate, effectively smashing it to pieces. The sailor turned around, and glared daggers at Jason.

"Hey, kid. If you can't look around where you walk, then don't walk around!" the sailor's partner Pokemon, a Shiftry, began walking towards Jason menacingly. The briefcase had fallen to the ground and opened, and out of a pokeball that was inside, a Chimchar jumped out. Before the Shiftry could attack Jason, the Chimchar burned the ground in front of Shiftry. The sailor huffed and walked away with his Shiftry, mumbling as he left.

"Wait, isn't that the professor's briefcase! And that's the Chimchar..." Jason could hear the someone say. As he turned around, he saw the assistant of the professor, Lucas. The professor looked up and smiled, as he saw Jason holding his briefcase awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2: the beginning of a journey

_**Quick note: I do not own Pokémon. All I own are the characters Jason and his parents, as well as future characters I will mention as they are introduced. On that note, let's begin!**_

* * *

"I can not thank you enough for bringing me my briefcase." professor Rowan said to me. I took a bite of my sandwich, as Chimchar was eating on my shoulder.

"As for this Chimchar. I've been watching the two of you, and I think you should keep him. Consider him a gift for your hard work." I smiled, as so did Chimchar.

"I'm going to call you Heath. Would you like that?" I asked Chimchar. Chimchar smiled and hopped around happily. Soad looked at his new friend, and sung a happy song.

"Now, we must return to our lab in Sandgem Town, but stop by whenever you have the time." professor Rowan said, and he and Lucas left the restaurant.

* * *

I was walking back to the boat, and saw I still had an hour to kill before the boat arrived, and even more before it left. So I decided to go to the local Pokémart. As I entered the blue roofed building, I could see shelves filled with all kinds of items. From potions, to pokéballs. This store had everything a beginning trainer would need.

"Can I help you?" a man asked. He was wearing a polo shirt with the emblem of a pokéball on it.

"I'm just looking around. It's my first time off of Iron Islands, so everything is pretty new to me." I said. The store clerk smiled and showed me everything they had, and explained what it did.

After about half an hour, I walked back to the boat, and there it was. I quickly got on board, and returned home.

* * *

"Well, that was fast. You were only gone for a day. How was it?" my mom asked. Heath jumped off of my shoulder and ran around the café.

"I see professor Rowan gave you a Pokémon." my dad said.

"Yep, this is Heath." Heath jumped around happily.

* * *

A few days had passed, I had my hands full, keeping Heath from destroying everything as soon as he got in the kitchen. My father was mostly busy in the kitchen, where Soad helped him with the spices, together with Garreth, my father's Kricketune, and Leana, my mother's Loudred. When my dad wasn't busy in the kitchen, he was busy with something else. I was in the bathroom, grooming Heath, and giving Soad a bath. Dad came in, together with mom.

"Jason, your mother and I have been talking. And we've decided to finally let you on your well earned journey." dad said. He gave me a tin box, 20 pure white pokéballs, and painting supplies.

"So if you catch new Pokémon, you can paint their pokéballs. We both know you'll forget which pokéball is for who." mom said. I jumped up and hugged mom and dad. Mom gave me a thick brown leather jacket, with woolen insides. A set of winter clothes, a set of summer clothes, and a backpack to store it all in.

"Now get packing, we bought you a ticket for next boat to Cormona City." dad and I began packing everything I might need.

* * *

After a boat trip, I arrived on the docks of Cormona City, a city north of Eterna City, in the late morning. I could see sailors everywhere, lifting heavy crates together with their Pokémon. With Heath on my shoulder, Soad on my other shoulder and the egg in my arms, I walked around, taking it all in. My stomach growled, so I walked to a restaurant.

* * *

"Hi there sweetie, what can I get you?" a waitress asked.

"Can I still get the bacon and eggs with fresh orange juice?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course, and for your Pokémon?"

"A small berry mix for my Chimchar, and some bug-nibbles for Kricketot." I said. The waitress nodded and left. After a few minutes, a woman walked around, and gave everyone flyers.

" _grand re-opening. Weight gym. Challenge! If you dare!"_ a tall, big sailor was on the front, with a wide grin and his thumb up. I looked at Heath and Soad, now happily nibbling on their food.

"Hey guys, how about we begin our journey by challenging this Weight gym?" I asked. Soad whistled happy as he was chewing on a bug-nibble. Heath on the other hand was busy stuffing his face with berries.

* * *

After we ate, and I paid, we set foot to find the gym. A tall sailor was working in the harbor, lifting crates together with a Snorlax and a Bibarel. I tapped his back to get his attention.

"what do you want, kid?" the man said.

"I would like to challenge your gym." I replied. The man began laughing, but then saw my serious look. The man smirked.

"Okay, but I'm warning you. My team is pretty strong." he said.

* * *

We entered a large gym. You could see it was renovated recently. The sand covering the arena was reeked pretty recently, and was still looking clean. As I looked around at all the visitors, excited to see a gym battle from the little kid versus the big sailor.

"Alright everybody. Today, the first official match in the Weight gym! Newcomer to the gym challenge, Jason!" the referee said. I could hear people cheer around me, which made me a little nervous.

"He is challenging the one and only, Al the Weight gym leader!" the whole crowd went insane.

"This is a 2 versus 2 single battle match, only one Pokémon at a time in the ring. Good luck." the referee said.

* * *

"I choose you, Soad!" I said as Soad hopped off of my shoulder and got into the ring.

"Bibarel, let's show him!" Al said as his Bibarel walked into the ring.

"Soad, attack!" I said, not very experienced with the ways of a gym battle. Soad ran towards the opponent's Bibarel and headbutted him, only to bounce off.

"What the- continue, Soad!" I said. Soad kept headbutting the opponent's Bibarel, with no effect.

"Bibarel." Al said uninterested. The opponent's Bibarel turned around and swung his tail at Soad, sending him flying towards me. I took a small sprint and jumped to catch him. I could hear people laugh in the audience, while others yelled in awe. I held Soad in my arms, and saw he was down for the count.

"Take a rest, Soad." I said.

"Heath, your turn. Show him strength." I said. Heath hopped into the ring.

"Kid, you can always quit, you don't have to humiliate yourself." Al said. I ignored him.

"Heath, use Scratch!" I said. Heath ran towards the opponent's Bibarel as fast as he could, and aimed for a Scratch, while the opponent's just took it, not showing any damage. Garen sighted before giving his Bibarel a single command

"Water Gun, Bibarel!" he said. The attack hit Heath, and he was sent straight into my arms. I slid back a few centimeters, and could see Heath was out as well.

* * *

I fell to my knees. I could hear people laughing and cheering as they left, while I stayed put, not moving an inch. After the last person from the audience left, Al looked me in my eyes, before shaking his head. I slowly got up and went through my bag, looking for some potions. I found one, and shared it on my two wounded Pokémon. They got up just enough to hold on to me as we exited the gym.

I found an abandoned part of the harbor, and saw a couple of steel crates. I walked towards the first one I saw and began kicking and punching it.

"You stupid! *Bang* childish! *Clunk* piece of idiot! *Bam*" I began. My hands hurt from punching the steel frame, but I couldn't care less. I was at it for a while, before I heard a man walk towards me.

"Are you done?" I could hear Al say behind me. "because if you are, I might have some tips for you."

"Listen well kid, I'm only going to tell you this once. To train your Pokémon, you'll have to train yourself. You will never be as strong as a Machamp, or as fast as a Staraptor, but if you show your Pokemon something to respect, they will know what to do." Al said.

"Now, I want you to help me one day in the harbor. And I mean lifting, lifting and more lifting. I want to see you sweat, you and your Pokémon!" he added. I nodded respectfully.

"Go and eat, then sleep. I want you at the harbor at 8 am sharp!" Al said.

"I'll be there, thank you!"

* * *

 _ **And this concludes the second chapter of my story. I want to thank everyone who read this so far, and St. Elmo's Fire, who gave me some tips to work on. Unfortunately, as English is not my primary language, I cannot promise that ever chapter from now on will be perfect, but I will try my hardest to write the chapters to the best of my abilities. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter. Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3: rematch! Jason vs Al

I had trained with my pokémon for 3 days straight, after Al had shown me how he trained. It was the day of the rematch, and I was getting ready at the Pokémart. I had called my parents and asked for a little bit of money, and in response to that, my parents had sent me most of my allowance for this month. I used that money to buy myself some small things I might need. With Soad on my shoulder, and Heath holding on to my hair, I walked towards the Gym. Al was standing outside, looking out to the ocean. As I walked closer to him, he turned around.

"Ready for a rematch?" he asked.

"I'm ready to kick your ass, old man." I replied. He scoffed.

"We'll see." we walked towards the Gym, and some bystanders followed us.

As I walked onto the sandy field, Al's 2 Pokémon appeared behind him. He sent Bibarel, and got ready.

"Alright, Soad. Let's show him how hard we trained." I said confident as Soad jumped off my shoulder onto the field.

"You did this last time. We all know how this ended last time." Al said. Soad huffed, and got ready.

As we began, Bibarel just stood there, waiting for Soad to make a move.

"Soad, run towards him and use headbutt!" I said. Soad made a dash for Bibarel, and was charging something on his head. Bibarel opened his mouth, and a jet of water came out, pushing Soad back several inches.

"Push forward, Soad. Don't let him best you." I said. Soad's body began to glow, and he walked through the beam of water. I could see Soad getting hurt from the immense pressure of the water, but he managed to close the gap between him and Bibarel. As Bibarel stopped his attack, Soad looked at me.

"Time for a Bide Headbutt, Soad! Give him all you have." I said. Bibarel jumped up and shot towards the opponent's Bibarel's head, hitting it full force. Bibarel fell down, knocked out.

Al stared in awe at his Bibarel. "Snorlax, you're up!" Al said, as his Snorlax took a few steps on the field, each step shook the earth.

"Soad, take him down and end this." I said. Al laughed, his pose from relaxed to excited.

"Bring it on, kid. I'm curious to see the fruits of your labor." he said, smiling.

"Alright. Soad, show him." I said. Soad dashed towards the opponent's Snorlax, charging up another headbutt. As he preformed the headbutt, he bounced off the Snorlax' body, sliding over the floor. Snorlax then got up and swung with its paw, sending Soad flying into the wall.

"Don't think so!" I said as I jumped towards Soad, catching him in my arms.

"A repeat of last time I see, Jason." Al said laughing.

"Heath, let's go!" I said, as Heath jumped off my shoulder, onto the field. Heath let out a load screech, trying to intimidate Snorlax, before jumping up, digging himself into the ground.

"Your chimchar knows Dig, so what?" Al said. I smirked.

"Heath, up and at 'em!" I said. Heath got out of the ground, just in front of the opponent's Snorlax, uppercutting him. Heath used his momentum to bounce from the ceiling, shooting towards the opponent's Snorlax with his fist ready. Snorlax caught the fist, and threw Heath over the ground. Heath used his hands to stop himself. He then jumped up, preparing a fireball in his mouth. While in mid-air, Heath breathed the ball of fire over his fist, setting it ablaze. He then propelled himself towards Snorlax, hitting him in the face, before bounching off. Snorlax was dizzy from the impact, but soon recovered, getting up to chase Heath.

"Alright, Heath! Finish this. Like we practiced." Heath ran towards Snorlax, his fist ready. Snorlax did the same, and they met, fist first. They stood there for a while, until Snorlax shook from his fist, falling to his knees.

"And that's it! Jason has beaten Al!" the referee cheered. I walked towards Heath, Soad now awake in my neck. I picked him up and walked towards Al.

"Good job, kid. You managed to beat me." he said, smiling. He searched his pockets, and handed me a Weight shaped badge. "Take it kid, you deserve it. You worked hard for it." he then gave me a card. On it were a phone number, and a map with other gyms.

"You walked up to me, looking like you didn't know what you were doing. If you ever get lost, or are in the area, give me a call. I'm always up to see how much you're growing." he said, his hand in front of him.

"Thank you, Al." I shook his hand.

I left the gym, Heath and Soad in my neck as I held the egg Riley gave me. "Alright, Soad, Heath. Let's go to the next city. Let's go to Hidatree City!"


	4. Chapter 4: the way to the second gym!

**I'll begin this chapter by saying thank you once again. I thank everyone who has read this story so far, and everyone who has left a review so far. That being said, sorry for not responding last chapter, I completely forgot.**

 **Mystic: if I read your review correctly, you ask if Jason has a fear of Ghost types. Jason, as you can tell, loves all Pokémon, no matter which type or appearance. This does not mean, however, he's not afraid of some. There will be Pokémon that will scare Jason. But do remember that Jason is just a teenager. This journey will not be kind to him, and it will form him.**

 **That's all for today. I'll no longer keep you from reading this chapter, OwlProductions Jason, signing off.**

As I was walking through the forest, I held my map.

"Alright, guys. We need to travel further east, at least for another mile. Then, we should see the entrance to a cave, where there should be a gym, according to Al." I said. I noticed a lone Starly, flying high above us. It slowly descended until it sat on a branch in front of me, where I recognized what Starly it was.

"Hey, Starly. Missed me?" I called out, as the Starly looked at me. He called out as well, flying towards me. My pokémon began getting acquainted with Starly, while I was looking for the entrance to the cave. Following the path, I saw a small entrance, with a stream of water right next to it.

Just before we went into the cave, the egg in my arms began to radiate a lot of heat. I began running into the cave, as the map told me to follow the cave until I arrived at the village. My pokémon followed me, with Soad on Starly's back, and Heath running on all fours. As the egg began glowing white, I began to panic. I ran as fast as I could, trying to reach the village as soon as I could. I could see a light at the end of the tunnel. But before I could reach it, I fell. The egg fell right in front of me, as small crack began forming. Pieces of shell popped off, as blue fur was seen from the openings. As the egg fully opened, a small blue furred pokémon was seen, sitting jon the floor with an eggshell on its head. A Riolu stared into my eyes, smiling soft.

"A Riolu. Thanks Riley." I said. The Riolu tilted his head, before a baby like voice entered my head.

" _Yolu. Eily."_ I heard. It took me a while to figure out the source of the voice, but when I saw the Riolu hopping around happily, it hit me.

"Aura..." I said under my breath.

" _Ara."_ I heard again.

"I'm going to call you Aran. Do you like that?" I asked, upon which the Riolu began laughing. I picked Aran up and slowly began walking towards the light again.

As I exited the cave, I was met by a wooden village on the edge of a cliff. I slowly walked around, looking for anything resembling a gym. A young girl walked past me, wearing gray clothes. She turned around, walking next to me, before turning herself in front of me, to face me.

"Are you looking for the gym?" she asked, in a sweet, young voice, hands behind her back.

"Yes, how did you know?" she puffed her cheeks.

"Hmpf, everyone only comes here to fight the gym. Why does nobody just come here to play." she said annoyed, before walking away. I slowly walked towards a building labeled as "Sleepy Spearow."

As I entered the building, I could see multiple villagers sitting around a table, playing cards. A woman walked up to me, with a toxicroak behind her.

"You must me Jason. The gym leader is already expecting you. I am Maria, and this is my toxicroak, Happy." she began. The toxicroak croaked, nodding politely. "I own this inn. And Al told me you were quite the trainer. Consider your stay here a gift, if you manage to beat the gym leader, that is."

"It's okay ma'am, I can pay for my stay here." I tried shrugging her off, but she shook her head.

"Like I said, if you beat the leader, you can stay here for free." she said, handing me a key, before walking away.

I entered my room, a rather small 1 bed room with a desk, and began setting up. Soad jumped on the bed, together with Heath, while Aran was holding my leg. I had opened the window, and Starly had flown in. Then, I sat down on the floor, feeding Aran with something Maria had given me. The rest of my pokémon had also been given some food, and were happily eating it after they were done playing on the bed.

After we all ate, Soad, Heath and Starly fell asleep in the straw bed next to mine. I picked up Aran and went for a little walk with him. There, I found a wooden pathway, looking out over the mountains. We sat down, looking towards the trees, in the direction of the ocean.

"Aran, that island over in the distance, across that forest, is where we're from." I said, pointing in the direction of the Iron Islands.

" _Ome..."_ Aran spoke in my mind.

"Yes, our home. You're a really fast learner."

we stared towards the forest for a while, until I heard someone walk up to us.

"Mind if I sit with you?" the girl from before said.

"Not at all, go ahead." I replied. The girl sat next to me, looking to the forest as well. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It really is. I'm happy I'm finally traveling Sinnoh."

"You're from the Iron Islands, right?" I nodded. "Must me nice there, all those nice people all working together, those karaoke nights."

"Why don't you come over one day? If you want, I could even show you around the island. I bet you'll get along with all the buizel and wingull over there." I began getting excited, thinking of all the times I played with them.

"Sure, I'll come over one day." she said, before getting up, and skipping away.

I woke up in my bed, with all my pokémon close to my. Heath had decided to lay down on my legs, Soad had fallen asleep next to my pillow, Starly had placed himself on my pillow, and Aran had moved some straw into the bed, to stay warm. I stretched myself, upon which Starly hit me with his wing right in my face.

"Hey, wake up." I yelled in annoyance, waking all four of my pokémon. Heath threw a fireball at my face as he jumped up, while Soad heatbutted me, and Aran pushed me off the bed.

"Alright... I get it. No yelling..." I moaned. We all got up, and I began getting dressed for the day.

We all walked through the village, Aran holding my hand as Starly rested on my arm. Heath and Soad held on to my shoulders as usual. Looking around, I couldn't find the gym, until an older woman walked up to me.

"The gym is back into the mountain. There, you have to follow the left path." she said, before walking away mumbling.

As we arrived at the gym, all I could see was foliage, covering the cave, letting in next to no light. I could see no gym leader, nor did I see anyone to welcome me.

"Jason, you are here to challenge the gym leader, aren't you!" I heard echoing through the cave. In front of me, two shadows emerged. "This will b double battle. You send in two pokémon, and whoever defeats the last pokémon of the opponent, will win."

"I'm here to win! Now let's go. Starly and..." Aran looked at me, as if telling me he wanted to fight.

"No, Aran. You're too young. Just watch Starly and Heath." I told him, as both my pokémon got onto the field.


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 5: new gym battle!

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I have been very busy in my life. I hope this chapter is up to standards, and you enjoy it.**

* * *

As I sent out Heath and Starly, the opponent's pokémon stepped out of the shadow, a croagunk and a crobat.

"I must warn you, Jason. My pokémon are better trained for combat then Al's pokémon ever were." the young woman I heard through the cave.

"I love a challenge. Let's go!" I said, commanding the two to charge. Starly went after the Crobat, beginning an aerial battle. Heath threw a punch towards Croagunk, who dodged the punch, returning a poison jab of himself. Both Heath and Croagunk were an equal match, dodging and throwing punches. Starly couldn't keep up with Crobat, chasing after him in vein. Suddenly, Crobat to use supersonic, forcing both Starly and Heath to cover their ears. Croagunk used poison jab, hitting Heath in his stomach, knocking him into Starly.

"Starly, Heath. Switch opponents." I called out. Heath jumped over Starly, shooting an ember at Crobat, while Starly used wing attack at Croagunk, only to fly through a clone from Croagunk's double team.

Both Starly and Heath were fighting at the best of their abilities, not giving Croagunk and Crobat a second to breath. All of a sudden, the young woman jumped out of the shadow. It was the girl from the day before, white hair, red eyes, and a large smile on her face.

"Croagunk, faint attack. Crobat, aerial ace!" She said, as both my pokémon slid over the floor, without me saying a single command. I shook my head, getting my focus back.

"Okay, fine. Heath, Starly. Work together on one opponent. First take down Crobat." I said. Starly grabbed Heath by the shoulders, and tried to fly after Crobat.

"Don't chase Crobat, try to outsmart him. Heath! Ember!" I commanded, as Heath began creating a ball of fire in his mouth. Starly threw Heath towards Crobat, giving him enough momentum to turn into a ball of fire.

"Flame wheel! Let's go!" Heath bounced around, chasing after Crobat. Crobat managed to stay a few feet in front, as Heath followed him.

"Starly! Blow a wind at Crobat and push him towards Heath!" I called out, as Starly began summoning a wind, directing Crobat off course. Heath jumped up, turning faster then before, before aiming at Crobat. Heath knocked Crobat into the ground, knocking him out with ease.

"W-What? How did you? Croagunk! Knock Starly out, now!" the girl said. Croagunk jumped up towards Starly, only to get hit by Starly's wing. Heath ran towards Croagunk, setting his fist ablaze. Croagunk began dodging Heath's fist, but didn't see Starly coming.

"Croagunk, watch out!" was all she could say, as Starly hit Croagunk with a wing attack, knocking him into Heath's fist, knocking him out as well.

I walked towards Croagunk and Crobat, holding a potion.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. They both nodded, hopping back to their trainer.

"You managed to beat me." she stretched her hand. "I'm Shada."

"I get now why you didn't tell me your name before. You wanted this to be a surprise."

"Yep, that's my challenge for the trainers. Can they defeat me, when I have the constant element of surprise."

"Well, you were quite the surprise. You actually had me with my back against the wall." The two of us began walking back to town.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Shada began searching her pockets, handing me a badge, shaped like a red piece of cloth. "I proudly give you the Hidden badge!" she said smiling. "With this, you're one step closer to the league."

We returned to the village, where Maria was waiting for us. Shada began running towards her, hugging her.

"Mother. He's even better then Al told us!" Maria smiled at her daughter, before smiling at me.

"A deal's a deal. Your stay here is free." She said. Shada walked towards me, her hands on her back.

"So, you want me to show you around the village?"

"Sure. Lead the way!"

I stayed in the village for 2 days, getting to know Shada and her pokémon. We spent most of the days training, or Shada showing me around her village. I was planning to go to Jubilife City for a little while, and decided to take a small break in Eterna City. I was packing my bags when Shada walked into my room, with Croagunk next to her.

"Hey, you'll visit when you have time, right?" She asked.

"Of course, Heath and Croagunk still have to train together, right?" Heath and Croagunk exchanged a punch at each other, smiling wide, as Croagunk croaked. I walked outside, with Shada following me. We walked towards a forest trail, as she stopped.

"So, this is it. Through this is the route to Eterna City. Just follow the path, and you'll reach the highway. Follow that highway, and you'll enter Eterna City in no time." She said, I nodded, smiling, as I began walking.

"Hey, see you around."

"Jason, wait for a second!" Shada ran towards me, grabbing me in a deep hug. "For good luck. I'll be waiting for you to challenge the league." I continued my way, walking over the forest path, as I could hear cars driving by. I began looking around, trying to find the highway. After a while, I noticed a small gas station, where I could walk into. I walked towards the first person I could find, an older man, with a goatee.

"Sir, are you by any chance going towards Eterna City?"

"No, but I could bring you to the closest bus stop." the man replied. I got into his car, when my sister called.

"Hey sis!"

" _Hi Jason, I heard you're traveling Sinnoh for the first time?"_

"Yes, and I'm on my way to Eterna."

" _Don't you dare skip your older sister!"_

"See you there sis."


End file.
